Poisoned Dream
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: Tori finds herself in a bit of a bind after a particularly spicy dream involving a friend, sort of. Femslash.


**AN:** So, was trying to work on other vastly overdue stuff when this hit me out of nowhere and I couldn't stop typing it. I blame several hilarious Swan Queen stories for the inspiration (yet to be honest I can't even remember which ones now, sorry)… though this has nothing to do with those story wise, merely inspired by a few scenes in them… I think.

Anywho, nothing graphic, just amusing. And in case it wasn't clear, femslash.

**Disclaimer:** ...I guess we still do these, right? …eh, whatever, **I do NOT own Victorious**, if anything the following story is the reason why not...hehehe

* * *

In the dusky haze of a late autumn day Tori would have normally been relishing watching a medley of people enjoying the disturbingly good tacos at Paco's Taco cart…one of the three most popular food carts to ever grace the shore of the long California coast line. The tacos were not the reason the songstress came here every Thursday, no, the reason for her camping out on a bench under a palm tree was to see the reactions when the new customers got to meet Paco… the young six foot five man of Japanese ancestry born and raised in a small town near Hamburg, Germany. She usually took infinite delight in seeing the looks in their eyes when it dawned on them that they had created an artificial Paco based on his name and choice of food served that was a stark contrast to the man towering over most of them.

But not even Paco's arrival could make her smile today despite how much she desperately wanted it to. For today Tori had been struggling with something as silly as a dream. Not the kind of dream where she had numerous labels near literally ready to declare a mob style war on each other just to get a meeting with her…those always made her smile and cringe, at discovering she liked the idea of such a thing for her attention. This was a slightly more primal dream, of the variety that plagued anyone with hormones causing all sorts of problems or anyone with a sex drive frankly. It wasn't so much that it was a sex dream, let's face it she's had more than a few of those…it was more the other star of said dream and the fact that she vividly remembered it all damn day long that was the problem. The unintended or rather greatly desired star of her dream was her dear frienemy, Jade.

* * *

_**Flashback like thingy:**_

_That morning alone was hell. Three cold showers didn't numb her brain the way she hoped, and the eggs on her plate kept reminding her of… well, boobs, which quickly lead to her thinking about the goth's two perfectly sculpted mounds of supple flesh each crowned by a deliciously sensitive peak. That alone there at the table sent a shiver down her spine ending with a growing heat at her core. Hastily she had disembarked for a fourth frigid shower, grateful Trina didn't care enough to ask why … or even notice for that matter. _

_It didn't get any better once she was at school, because well duh that's where the object of her intense dirty little fantasy was. Tori was hastily grabbing what she needed from her locker hoping to avoid her… but that wasn't in the cards, as the girl greeted Cat…who she had no idea was standing right beside her. The simple words 'Hey, Cat' said in just her normal voice forced Tori to grab her locker for support as her legs effectively turned to jelly. _

"_What's wrong, Vega? You wouldn't happen to be making my day and be dying of an incurable illness now would you?" She said with that accursed smirk playing upon her lips, Tori could just feel it. _

_Tori couldn't trust herself to look over her shoulder to meet the girl's eyes and make a retort… for several obvious reasons, the most terrifying was Jade reading her like a cheap tabloid article and knowing exactly what was wrong with her. Instead she faced the inside of her locker as she, with all her might, calmly said, "Not that I know of." Surprising herself by how normal that sounded, she added, "But if I am and it's contagious, by all means step a little closer." As she turns full around to display a little smirk, hopefully wordless adding 'so you can die too'. Unfortunately she was right when she told herself not to turn around, because as soon as her chocolate eyes meet blue-green ones she's effectively dead. Her heart stops cold in her chest as she finds several lumps in her throat that she wants to try and force down with what would be obvious swallows… And once Jade's eyebrow rises curiously noting an attempt by its owner to discern what the hell the girl before hers problem was, Tori's legs give way and she collapses to the floor. _

_She's grateful that she's no longer locked in Jade's gaze, but now she finds herself looking at Jade's 'waist', which restarts Tori's heart…by making it hammer about in her chest as if it was a caged beast trying to break free. The resurgence of blood flow finds itself mostly heading south. Though enough reaches her brain to make her flee response kick in and propel her to her feet and the bathroom asap. _

_Standing over the sink, after having dunked her face in a pool of cold water, Tori tries to regain control over her frayed nerves. Deeply regretting not taking a day off to attempt to deal with what she was feeling. She was starting to get the feeling that she would very possibly have a heart attack/orgasm combo before the day was out. Not wanting to be late for one of the classes she didn't have with the producer to be, she hurries off… hoping that she would be able to focus on something else. _

_Not having to be near Jade most of the day was helping…some. There were a few incidents involving a student with similar hair or clothing causing a mini-panic attack accompanied by a traitorous physical reaction that if it continued would require a change of knickers. Once they had passed she wondered if the two were supposed to be able to exist with each other… but given that it happened it seemed like they indeed could._

_It wasn't until lunch that Tori wanted to run home and just sit in the shower as water icy beyond what a person should be able to stand finally dulled the ache blazing within her… lady bits. What happened wasn't something that she wanted to remember, because when she did…well, polar shower. _

_Instead of running home she merely calmly walked to the principal's office and requested a leave of absence, honestly citing a confusing personal issue that required she be removed from the presence of another student before she suffered a serious panic attack. Under normal circumstances this is something that would never be allowed, but the combination of reports from some of her teachers of what appeared to be minor panic attacks and her shaking before her with anxiety hallow in her eyes… well, the woman approved. _

_Feeling a tiny bit of relief in not being forced to stay, and oddly enough not having to speak to anyone about it, Tori leaves school early. She goes home and sits in the shower, just as she had wanted and lets the cold water numb her. _

_Once she was cooled off, she began the process of considering what in the hell… She had a sex dream about Jade. A very very vivid sex dream that could possibly put the karma sutra to shame. The fact that it was a girl causing her nether regions to burn wasn't really a problem; despite her never finding another female sexually arousing before… she was at peace with it, for the most part. And the fact that it was Jade…also not terribly shocking, Jade was hot, if she was going to have a lesbian sexual fantasy about anyone Jade was as logical if not the most logical choice of all the girls she had a catalog of images and capabilities ingrained into her brain of. So when she started to think about her overreactions to Jade and the pho-Jades she felt a bit embarrassed. Just because she wanted to effectively fuck Jade's brains out didn't mean she needed to overreact. But then she considered what would happen if Jade ever found out… and her reactions felt perfectly valid. Jade was not one to let something like this go to waste or be forgotten, oh heavens no, she would taunt and tease and make her squirm until she confessed to the world that she was constantly thinking about her naked. And even then she'd probably screw with her…but never screw her. _

_At that Tori's emotional state shifted from panicky self-discovery to sorrow._

_**End of flashback like thingy:**_

* * *

This is what led her to seek happiness from Paco's Tacos…

"So that's the famous Paco?" Jade remarks as she appears behind Tori as if by magic.

Not flinching in the slightest since her olfactory receptors alerted her to the other girl's presence before she spoke, Tori… not exactly sure when she started noticing Jade's scent… replied disinterestedly, "Yep, that's Paco."

Taking in the expressions on a couple of folks faces as the man extended his hand in friendly introduction, Jade smiled lightly, "Amusing" Before moving around the bench to face Tori, "So, want to explain what happened today?"

Tori casts her eyes to the side, not daring to make eye contact, "Not really."

"How about you try." The phrase should have been a question, but the way Jade said it it was most certainly an aggressive request.

"…Why do you care?" Not giving in to the tone to either comply or challenge her…as would have been accustomed a day prior.

"I don't." Jade states flatly, "But you freaking out and running away from me…I'd really like to know how to do that again at will." Her lips curling into a smirk.

"Buy me a spicy shrimp taco." The words fall out of her mouth before she even registers she's actually speaking.

"That your price?" The goth inquires slightly intrigued.

"No, but in the time it takes you to get me one I should have the nerve to tell you." And she hoped it was the truth, because apparently a part of her was concerned with revealing the truth, but gods know why.

Merely smiling ever so slightly devilishly Jade makes her way over to greet Paco… commenting, 'I thought you'd be taller.' Earning her a heartily laugh and a couple complimentary 'king of the sea' shrimp tacos, the largest tacos they sold.

Tori doesn't get the luxury of thinking of how she's going to say what she's going to say, because she finds herself rather entranced by watching Jade leave…

The next thing she knows the girl of her (sex) dreams is already back. "Here." Jade hands Tori the meal in a soft shell as she flops down beside her, ready to take a bite of the shrimpy behemoth.

"Thanks." Speaking automatically.

After a few bites and no movement or words from her bench mate, Jade cuts, "Any time, Vega."

Releasing a long sigh, Tori begins, "You'll definitely give me hell for this, but a deal's a deal…" Pausing to steel herself before diving into depths that may as well claim her forever in their icy grasp, "…I had a dream…"

Sure it was probably as inappropriate as hell, but it was Jade so she couldn't resist, "Been to the mountain top too?"

And at that moment Tori was given a piece of clarity, partially encouraged by earlier realizations but now given more fervor by the implications of the comparisons of that speech and the issues surrounding it regarding equality…which did in part extend to a component of what she was about to reveal… but ultimately Tori's confession had next to nothing to do with it at the same time. Jade wasn't going to be the kind of person who held the sexual orientation component over her, no Jade was going to solely focus on it being her as the fuel for her fantasies (one so far, but Tori knew that one wouldn't be the last, not by a long shot). So with this in mind Tori had to chuckle a little, "…Compared to what that was about this is pretty silly. So thanks for the perspective." Meeting Jade's gaze for the first time in this unexpected meeting.

Not exactly expecting that response she nods, "Right…"

But before she had to prod Tori onward the other girl spoke, "I had a dream about you."

"Huh…"

"Sex dream." She clarifies.

"Yeah.".

"Very graphic sex dream."

"I got it, Vega. I'm not Cat." She sneers. Then after another moment of inner delight at this news she inquires, "That it?" Receiving a nod as an answer she further asks, "So the freaking out was because of what?" Acting as if she had not just moments ago been nearly speechless at her frienemy confessing to having a _very graphic_ sex dream about her.

A little stunned Tori offers, "I thought you might have been able to tell."

"What am I all-seeing?" Jade growled… half expecting some kind of half-assed wicked witch West joke regarding her seeing into crystal balls and some shit.

"I don't know, it usually seems like you can tell things about people…see through them sometimes. And I wasn't really being subtle, jelly legs and all." Tossing in a nervous laugh.

Her inward smile at having that effect on Vega makes its presence known on her lips, unbeknownst to her, as she tries to pry some more out of the other girl, "And at lunch?"

Despite her rapidly drying throat and flushed flesh, she answers as best she can, "Seeing you soaking wet and your head covered in whip cream….overload." Again trying to impart a little humor to help defuse the tension she feels building…

Grinning wickedly the pale one asks, "You have a thing for cupcakes?"

"When they're that hot, you bet your sweet ass." As she hears the words playing back in her mind she can't believe she just said that…

Before Tori can back pedal or try to find a way to disregard that word choice Jade flatly asks, "Was I good?" The other girl looks at her puzzled, so she elucidates, "In your fantasy, was I…" Taking her sweet time to finish as she sees the realization dawning on Vega of what's she asking her, "…satisfying?" The word seems innocent enough if you weren't looking into those blue-green orbs burning with a saccharine seduction. Tori remains silent, appearing to shrink down on the bench as if wishing to disappear, to which Jade lightly chuckles, "Figured, even in your dreams I'm amazing."

Jade knows that Tori could just about die right now, if the amount of blood coloring her ears was any indication, but she can't stop, "Have you….?" Asking innocently, "You know?" Darting her eyes toward Tori's… 'waist'. Catching Jade's implication the sun-kissed songstress' mortification has tripled.

Her voice sounding barely audible she finally squeaks out, _"I have no idea what you're talking about." _But the lie is too easy to detect and she squirms under Jade's accusatory glare, cracking, "_No, I haven't…"_

"But you want to?" Asking without accusation but rather curiosity… and possibly more. Again Tori remains silent, so she pulls out her phone and sends the other girl a snapshot, "Here."

Tori pulls out her phone, if only by second nature to when it alerts her to…well anything incoming honestly, "Wha…" Stopping mid word once she sees the image looking back at her, "…Jade!"

"Yes, Vega?" Asking ever so innocently.

"That's… that's…" Stammering as the unbelievable image is subconsciously burned into her brain.

Leaning over and peeking at the image Jade feigns having made an error, "Oops, seems I sent the wrong picture. I hope I don't send more tonight while I'm taking a bath. How embarrassing would that be?" Letting the emotions in her eyes bore their way deep into the other's soul.

Rising from the bench Jade leaves Tori to regain basic control over herself, as she herself is off to pay the final installment for a little something-something she acquired from a shady source located in the darkest depths of the shadow net, _'Amplification of selected natural sexual attraction? …double check. Product review: infinite delight, unrequited love/lust is actually requited… can I do more than five stars?'_

* * *

**AN:** Yes, you read that last paragraph right. Fun, ain't it?

Oops, nearly forgot (or originally did...who asked you?) this is a oneshot... though I MAY have a second chapter cooking after reading a few reviews.

_-May Dread watch over you-_


End file.
